


BW Day 5 /// So this is where you fell, and I am left to sail

by Binouchetruc



Series: (My) Bruce Week 2020 [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Feels, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Bruce Banner Angst, Bruce Banner Feels, Bruce Banner Has Issues, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Bruce Banner Week, Bruce Banner-centric, Bruce Week 2020, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Character Death, Cute Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Kid Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, POV Bruce Banner, Parent Tony Stark, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Canon Fix-It, Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23715658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binouchetruc/pseuds/Binouchetruc
Summary: He’s been longing for this for so long, and now… what?
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Bruce Banner & Tony Stark
Series: (My) Bruce Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698151
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Bruceweek





	BW Day 5 /// So this is where you fell, and I am left to sail

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Fifth day of Bruce Week 2020 (^.^ )  
> The prompts were Longing & Change  
> Anyway, enjoy and don't be scared to leave feedback, it would be very much appreciated! :)  
> Btw, the title is some lyrics from It's Time by Imagine Dragons

Bruce had been sitting in a rocker on the porch for two hours now, holding a cup of tea he had barely touch and was now cold.

It was true that, when Bruce had reached for Tony’s shoulder when he snapped, he hadn’t really think about the after. No, the only thoughts he had at that moment were ‘you can’t die, Tony!”, “please for Pepper don’t die again” and “Morgan needs her dad for god’s sake!”

Again, he didn’t think much about it when he woke up in a bed next to Tony’s and heard his voice, because Tony was alive, and he could also hear Morgan’s laughter and Pepper’s voice, and it warmed his heart to think it wasn’t the last time he would hear those together. He did feel a bit weird (smaller? like something was...missing?), but just going back to sleep sounded very attractive, so he did.

The next time he woke up in that room, it was silent. Mostly. There was the beeping of some machines and the breathing of another human being. Tony, Bruce guessed. Now that he was more alert, he looked around. He must be in a hospital room. He was still a bit confused, though. Why was he in a hospital room, anyway? Had he been hurt that bad to passed out? He could heal from pretty much everything, with the body he- That’s when it hit him. Everything… everything felt... wrong. The weight, the movements… In the approximate three years and a half since Hulk and he were one, he had got used to this new body. Which was gone now. He felt so small. So cold. So weak. So… not himself. Who was he, anyway? Did the last years really happen? Of course, it did, he couldn’t have imagined all of that… or could he? Fuck, why was everything so wrong, why did he feel so wrong, why-

Shit. An anxiety attack. Ok, ok, he could deal with those, if he could breathe, just breathe, but how could he breathe, his lungs were so small, he needed more air, not enough air, not enough-

A hand fell gently on his shoulder, as a voice he recognized start speaking.

“Ok, Bruce. You hear me? You need to breathe. Breathe with me, ok? Here.”

The hand moved away before finding Bruce’s before he had time to panic over the hand’s disappearance. Then, it gently led it to what seems a chest, as he could feel the exaggerated movement of inhaling and exhaling. 

He focused on that task as Tony gave supportive comments from time to time. Finally, after a couple of minutes, Bruce’s breathing was back to normal. Tony seemed to understand it was fine and let go of his hand. Before the older man could open his mouth, he started talking.

“Now, Banner, I know what you’re going to say. Don’t. Don’t even think about apologizing, okay? Now that this is clear…”

Bruce was a bit surprised when Tony one-arm-hugged him. Other than the fact that, now, the other man could join his hands in his back while hugging him, well, if he had had two arms of course, -fuck, don’t. think. about. that. not now- there was also the fact that they hadn’t been that close for a while. Sure, working again with Tony, the friendliness was still there, but it wasn’t exactly like before. Well, it was expected since he had kinda lost contact with him since Tony was done being a hero and Bruce had bet everything in that experiment -that now didn’t mean anything anymore- and then lived the superhero life Tony was sick of. His fault, of course.

“I can hear you mentally guilting yourself, Banner. Stop. I’m the one who should be sorry, you sacrificed a lot. Really… thank you. From the bottom of my heart, thank you.”

“It was only the right thing to do, really, and I didn’t even know or think it would have w-”

“And after that, they say I’m the one who talks too much!”

“Hey! What I mean is that I didn’t want… I didn’t want Morgan to live without her father, that’s all. Just the… the right thing.”

Yeah, the right thing. That’s what he had been doing, had did and now the right thing had been done, perhaps for the last time. He could... now… have his... rest..?

He’s been longing for this for so long, and now… what?

It’s true, Bruce had sought peace for years. Being the Hulk, even when they had merged, wasn’t exactly peace, since it was still fighting. For once though, he hadn’t been fighting himself, wasn’t putting people in danger... and had a purpose, a goal. A real one. Not finding a cure for his “curse”, not healing as many people as he could to redeem himself before running once again away from the army, not…

Yeah, peace. It seemed a long time since he had thought about it seriously. Now, sitting here on Tony’s little lakeside cabin’s porch, he had a lot of time to think about it. Tony insisted he came to live here for a while, that little Morgan wanted to pass some time with Uncle Bruce, and Pepper was “happy to have another grown adult in the house” (Tony pouted at that, making the whole thing even more comical). He didn’t really have any reasons to refuse, even more so to accept since his house would have felt so big, a Hulk-size body did take a lot of place after all. Remembering what he lost wasn’t something he wanted to do right now.

It’s funny how simple changes can affect you, and for a while on top of that. A month he’d been out of the hospital now, plus that first week where he’d been hooked on all kinds of machines to be sure everything was functioning right and all. There were some secondary effects, mostly psychological, but also a few others who he had mostly recovered from since then or were just habits he needed to get rid of. That week did have given him some time to catch up with Tony, though. 

One of them was the heat problem, which hadn’t left yet. Most of the time, he felt really cold and needed to snatch three or four blankets to “survive”. Morgan even lent him one of her favorite blankets, an Iron Man one, providing that he would take care of it well (he did). Otherwise, it was just getting used to eating less, not being as strong (his toes suffered on that one), being more “breakable”, etc.

The psychological part was another thing. He knew he had a long road to take before getting better once again and… that was ok. He wasn’t at his lowest (no suicidal thoughts this time), and there were people that cared for him now. No, that wasn’t right. There were people that cared for him and could be there to help. He knew Jennifer, Rick and Betty cared for him (he had contacted them again… well, more like Jen had contacted him again with Rick and he promised to contact Betty... he really had missed talking with all of them), but at the time, Ross kept a close eye on every people he had contacts with.

All in all, it was a long road, but not an impossible one, nor never-ending. 

Yeah, he could make it. Somehow.

**Author's Note:**

> I... kinda decided to turn this into a serie, so there'll be more coming at some point after Bruce Week x)


End file.
